Burn the Mockingbird
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "Claim my heart and gain virtue, earn my mind… all I will ever want is you."
1. She said, He said

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'The Originals' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

Pairing:

Klaus/Elijah

Summary: "Claim my heart &amp; gain virtue, earn my mind… all I will ever want is you."

Ps: This is AU-12th century and, in which Mikael is King of the vampires and Esther the Queen of the werewolves.

They formed a pact to marry off their eldest son with the other's. Thus, preventing their respective clans from going to war with-against the other's species and effectively sealing an alliance.

On the plus side, it's a good thing both Niklaus and Elijah are 'equal opportunists'. On the other, one knows nothing of the other except for the rumors murmured. All must change on their wedding night, right?

* * *

Burn the Mockingbird

Niklaus had been playing chess with Rebekah, well he was losing horribly anyway. But he was determined to beat her at that game, even though they had been playing for hours.

"Nik I think it wise for you to surrender, I've defeated you too many times at this game already." She had spoken the words with a slight 'air' of boredom but her voice was overall laced with pride.

Rebekah stood up and gave him some grapes. He ate a few then stood up when he saw their mother approached them. She was beaming and that somewhat scared the siblings, every time their mother had that 'look' _they_ were the ones beings screwed over for the 'sake of the clans'.

Esther put some papers on the chessboard and spoke in a commanding voice. "Both of you sit down, the members of the council will be here in a few minutes."

She didn't have to say it twice as both of her children sat down but her son spoke up in an annoyed voice.

"May I ask, why? Today is my birthday and tomorrow my name day. All I asked was to be left alone with my dear sister, so that I could beat her at chess. I see no cake, I see no presents. Why are you here mother?"

Some of the servants looked at each other for a second then looked back at the floor as they carried on with their duties but their Queen's voice stopped them from their task when she dismissed them and confined Rebekah to her chambers until the council arrived.

The blonde girl was about to protest but stopped when her mother looked her way and her brother told her to follow her order.

Once there was no one else in the room but those two, Esther handed the papers on the chessboard to her son.

Taking a few minutes to read then re-read and read a third time, the young prince stood there looking a mix of both dumbfounded and enraged.

"Mother. Mother look at me. I don't want this. There has to be another way. He's a freakin _vampire_."

Her voice lowered as she backed him up into a wall, it was menacing. "Would you rather, I betrothed him to your sister?"

He took a step forward and spoke with the voice of a fearless leader. "Of course not, they are _nothing_ but leeches. You will refrain from threatening Rebekah or me again, mother. I am the future King of-"

Her eyes narrowed and he backed up a bit more as she spoke. "Shut up Niklaus, I am still the Queen and you will get the crown once you are married to that of my choosing. That is the law, or have you forgotten my son."

He tsked then bit his tongue as tried to control his temper and let out a breath. Rebekah knocked on the door then announced that the people were on their way.

The members of the council walked in without knocking and bowed before the royal family.

"Good, let's commence shall we."

.

Elijah stood still against the wall, just as Haley had instructed. "Have you done this before little sister?"

He gave her a questioning look and she avoided his gaze as she said. "No…"

She was surprised when he sighed then said. "Very well then, carry on."

Haley took out a kitchen knife from the drawer next to her and took a deep breath before she threw it. Knocking was heard and one of the servants went to open the door.

"How did I do? I bet I was freakin amazing!"

"You were great." Elijah faked a smile as Haley went to read the message then he ripped the knife from his arm quickly and threw it out the window as he cleaned the blood and tossed his jacket on the couch.

He made it seem as if it was the most natural thing in the world and the servants couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Did you hear something?" She looked at one of the servant's and their eyes landed quickly on Elijah but his eyes narrowed slightly and they said.

"It was probably the wind milady, or maybe one of the cooks down at the kitchens."

Seconds ticked away before Elijah spoke again and looked at the royal seal of the wolves. "What does the letter say Haley?"

Before she could reply their father walked into the room and everyone bowed before him. He made Elijah's engagement to the were public knowledge and Elijah told everyone there to. "Get the fuck out before I kill you."

The vampire prince wasted no time in speaking his mind to his father once the doors were closed.

"Father, you cannot be serious…Wait. You are. You cannot throw me and sell me off, to a beast of all things. He's a _werewolf_."

Mikael just looked at him as if he was bored but totally boss as he said.

"I wasn't about to marry off my only daughter to that abomination. I won't let our bloodlines mix. Nevertheless, he is wealthy and I will not have a war started just because you don't like your betrothed. Suck it up and you may yet have my crown, fuck this up and you will regret it. You have my word, son."

Once those words were out of the way Mikael snapped his fingers and those of his council walked in and bowed before them.

* * *

M Note: Hayley is Elijah's little sister and Rebekah is Nik's. Also in this, Rebekah is a werewolf and Haley a vampire.

The vampire royals are the Mikaelson family, while the werewolf royals are the Labonair family. Also I know couches and windows were made in like the 18th century but I don't care.

Idk when they came up with chess or the game of throwing knives but both are great fun.


	2. Step up or step down

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'The Originals' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

Pairing: 

Klaus/Elijah

Ps: This is AU-12th century and, in which Mikael is King of the vampires and Esther the Queen of the werewolves.

They formed a pact to marry off their eldest son with the other's. Thus, preventing their respective clans from going to war with-against the other's species and effectively sealing an alliance.

On the plus side, it's a good thing both Niklaus and Elijah are 'equal opportunists'. On the other, one knows nothing of the other except for the rumors murmured. All must change on their wedding night, right?

The shows 'Da Vinci's Demons' and 'Game of Thrones' inspired me to do this, ha.

* * *

Haley sat down and leaned against the outside of Elijah's bedchamber door. He was pissed off and nothing seemed to appease him.

Angrier, than she had seen him in years and his temper scared her.

She gave up trying to talk him out of his rage and knocking on his door, helped nothing.

Ever since the meeting with the council and confrontation with their father, he avoided everyone in order to go wallow in his angst.

So, he was engaged to a dog and what.

Okay, she was aware that her brother wasn't even a dog person. _Well it isn't bestiality if they are werewolves right? On account of the 'part human' thing, maybe. _

He told her to 'fuck off Haley' twelve times in the last hour, both had kept score but she was determined to talk to him.

Elijah sat near his window then looked back at Blue and he smiled softly as he whistled a low tone and the bird imitated flawlessly.

He would have to leave his bird in Haley's care otherwise, his 'husband-to-be' would eat it when he turned around for business and Elijah would be forced to kill him.

Blue was the last thing he and Haley had of their mother, like hell he would allow that mutt to take it from him.

Those of the Mikaelson family were stubborn.

.

Rebekah was crying because her brother was spoken for and his intended was a parasite. She knew her brother wasn't into necrophilia and that her mother was a bitch.

She knocked on his door once; he surprised her by opening the door, hugging her tightly and hauling her into his chambers.

Both were aware that once he was married they wouldn't be able to see each other as much, if ever again.

He didn't let go of her, even as his tears fell upon her hair and tainted her dress. This was a side of himself he could show no one else, he was a prince and future King to a great nation.

Niklaus would not disappoint his people, he was aware his mother had their empire in mind when she practically sold him off to the bloodsuckers.

Half a second passed before he hid behind his mask of both jollity and boredom. His sister followed subsequently and three tailors knocked on his door.

He did not have the luxury that exposing emotions offered. After all, only actions went down in history.

With her head held high and proud, Rebekah had offered to take her brother's place before the council. Her suggestion appalled everyone.

It would have shamed her brother, had she not seen his appearance and played off her own words by laughing then saying she had been jesting.

The council felt fear that day; everyone knew, bloodlines did not mix.

.

Labonair

"King Mikael and I, have come to an agreement; I wish to share with you all, here today. In order to avoid a war between our species, well it's no secret that we have never gotten along. We have formed an agreement, to marry off my eldest son with his."

She paused for a moment to add greater impact to her words then continued by saying.

"As a consequence we will have sealed a unification; both our species and nations will be pleased about this turn of events, for we will have evaded a war on a grander scale than we as a populace have ever known."

Mikaelson

"Today, Queen Esther wrote to me. Even though she is a wolf, she is one of the smartest women I've had the pleasure of meeting in my lifetime. She has proposed a treaty, to marry off my eldest son with hers."

He looked around the room as he spoke with certainty that seemed infectious.

"Thus, effectively sealing an alliance. Both our nations and our species, will rejoice in this union. For we will have avoided a war no one, on _either_ side walked unscathed from."

.

.

"Mother, what did you say? You're going to marry Nik to who, his daughter?" Rebekah kept her eyes on her mother as spoke the words with confusion.

"I thought…I was sure that wasn't allowed. What if, she gets pregnant with his child?"

The members of the council seemed to look both ill and disgusted by her words for she had unknowingly planted the seed of doubt in their minds.

To their surprise, the Queen laughed loudly but composed herself quickly and shook her head. Then spoke in a tone that offended Rebekah, her mother made it seem as if she were talking down to an idiot.

"Certainly not darling. Don't you think it enough, that I am condemning you brother to live alongside a vampire. I will not break my-"

Niklaus cut his mother off by asking two of the questions that were on everyone's minds. "When, will I marry him and where shall we live?"

All eyes locked on the Queen then on their prince and princess. They waited for a moment then Ester smiled and told him, Prince Elijah would decide the date and he their home.

Those of the council voiced their concerns and 'admiration' at the Queen's proposal.

.

.

"I hear that a wolf's bite can kill us, what if the rumors are true?" Haley asked aloud but no one answered for a minute then her father dispelled the words by saying that a Mikaelson would not die that easily.

Elijah wanted to cut the bullshit and asked. "Have you set a date for my engagement? Now that we are on the subject, where shall we live?"

Everyone looked at their princess then King and finally the prince. Mikael looked a little proud as he regarded his only son then said.

"You will choose a date, he your home. By the way, today is his birthday. If I wanted his favor I would send him something amazing, choose something that will leave a good impression."

With those words, Elijah stood up and his sister followed silently.

The members of the council stayed behind, uttered their trepidations and approval alike concerning their King's suggestion.

They planned their next move.

* * *

M Note:

Oh, I made hybrids- interspecies children taboo and punishable by death. So there won't be any M-preg, I'm just saying that I personally find that gross and I can't for the life of me take the explanations seriously.

Although I read once a Harry Potter/Severus I think, it was good but I forgot what it's called. That's the only exception I will accept though.

I'm debating whether or not they should have their 'Originals' power because this is AU. What if I make them wizards or something idk I'll just write the story as it comes to me.

Mockingbirds: are a group of New World passerine birds from the Mimidae family.

Elijah's pet bird is named Blue Bird, I find it funny cause it's not blue but is a bird.

Anyway, R&amp;R if you think it's good or iffy.


	3. No, okay fine

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'The Originals' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me. However, the story and its content belongs to me, just not the characters.

**Pairing: **

Klaus/Elijah

**Nations- Location/Species: Reigning Family (members) Vocation**

Caelum - Kingdom of humans: Alzaihia (Finn, Kol and Hope) Land-travel etc.

Ocilith- Kingdom of werewolves: Labonair (Esther, Niklaus and Rebekah) Banks-currency etc.

Nelari- Kingdom of magicians: Gerard (Marcel, Cami and Davina) Hospitals-food supply etc.

Arahohael- Kingdom of vampires: Mikaelson (Mikael, Elijah and Haley) Weapons- entertainment etc.

* * *

Four days, six hours and ten seconds. That was all the time either had with freedom, nothing less or more. Elijah Mikaelson had set a date, Mikael gave him a deadline or else Haley would be forced into servitude.

Sure, he really wouldn't go thru with the threat. If push comes to shove, he will do something _worse_ but his children needn't know. It was all a means to an end; after all, it was for the good of Arahohael and its future.

.

Four days, ten seconds and six hours. The Kingdom of Nelari was delighted at the news of the engagement. They would be avoiding war and people wouldn't die or get horribly screwed over as a result.

Marcel had informed all four nations that he and his family would gladly help supply the food. Cami and Davina were super excited and ready for the festivities to come.

Today was a great day, for the 'different' gameplay that had and was sure to affect-influence the great nations. He couldn't wait to see the outcome.

.

Six hours, four days and ten seconds. The countdown was official, like 100 percent legit and all was good so far...it would probably get worse before getting better.

Esther felt bad for having forgotten her only son's birthday and only remembering, when he practically shoved the fact in her face but Niklaus and Rebekah knew what she had done was for the good of the clans.

She had ordered the cooks to make a grand feast and a five-story chocolate wine cake because Rebekah had once said it was his favorite.

Even though she wasn't-couldn't always be near her children because of her responsibilities and job, she loved them but feelings didn't matter. Not to them, they weren't seen as people all they were was the future.

So with that in mind; she sent tailor to Nik's chambers and Rebekah's, they had to get ready to not only celebrate his birthday but also to make him address his predicament-err his upcoming matrimony publically to the nations, via a huge press conference that was open to the public.

.

Ten seconds, six hours and four days. The citizens of Caelum didn't give a fuck, plain and simple. Finn knew that he was probably the only one in his castle nay his species, that actually wanted to go see the wedding and meet once more with the other families.

He knew crossbreeding was illegal yet the plan Esther and Mikael set in motion was ingenious, if slightly cruel but he couldn't put it in another word other than historic.

Kol was virtually beaming with joy and excitement, as far as Finn was concerned his mood had _nothing_ to do with the celebrations that would be taking place. They would be introducing a 'supposedly' parentless human baby girl, they found one sunny day at the foot of their castle and adopted as the heir to the throne.

.

.

Rebekah was getting her corset tightened and it was getting difficult to breathe. The party would start in a few minutes and she was hungry but knew there would be no food for her until Klaus gave a speech, honestly she couldn't give less of a hoot and wanted some baby back ribs or some fired chicken.

"You make that any tighter and I will skin you alive after the party ends." She had spoken the words harshly and Genevieve moved her hands away quickly as she nodded while looking scared.

"Leave and go get me some food, I'm pretty sure I'm here dying slowly just waiting for you to walk a little faster." The ginger bowed and walked away quickly.

.

.

Niklaus was nervous, more like chicken shit scared but he took a deep breath and it didn't help at all so he drank some wine, a few shots of patron and half a bottle of champaign. Rebekah gave him some bourbon then left to get ready, before he walked out of his room and he handed the rest to the tailors.

Klaus looked so hot in his nice suit and he knew that he had to come up with some bullshit about the economy and etiquette but he didn't give a flying fuck. All he knew, was that he was getting married off to a total stranger in a few days and at the moment was feeling slightly hammered.

He just wanted to get blown and some cocaine would be great, fuck it he'd get both.

A cute ginger blushed when he winked at her and for an instant he thought he had seen her before maybe she was his sister's handmaiden, oh well he found his first target.

.

.

"Celeste, I need your help...don't laugh but I don't know how...uh, what to give this _stranger." _Elijah looked at his best friend with an expecting gaze. She put a finger to his lips slowly and told him to hush. He smirked when she gave him a look.

Her breath hitched as he ran his hand up her dress and moved quickly. With a low moan she stopped him and took it off then wrapped her legs around him as he let his clothes fall on the floor.

He would think of his fiancé later.

Plus he owed them nothing until the day they met, hopefully he wasn't a douche. Elijah groaned as she moved away from him and laid on the floor while staring up at him, as if she were a predictor and he the prey. Sure, they blew each other often and fucked in secret but it meant nothing other then release from stress or issues and desires.

.

.

Both knew it would never be anything more, her father wouldn't allow it but they couldn't help falling for each other _hard._ Jackson had been teaching Haley how to play the cello, the process had been rough but he was patient and loved to be at her side helping out if it was needed.

Every Friday since they were twelve years old and without fault, even when either he or she was sick with a cold or flu. One or two of the servants would find him in her chambers playing mini concerti for her amusement and kissing her sweetly when they were alone or got a chance.

He was the only child of the King's Guard Commander and his mother was in Mikael's council but deep down both he and Haley, were aware that her father didn't think he was good enough for her. They also knew that Elijah didn't give a shit as long, as she didn't end up pregnant or with an std.

* * *

**M Note:** I got inspired to write this thanks to the organisms- prokaryote and eukaryote. Also, the shows 'Game of Thrones' and 'Da Vinci's Demons' but the people in 'The Originals' are basically perfect for my script/story.

Btw, had I not used this cast, I would have used the one from 'Teen Wolf' just changed it semi-drastically and I didn't want that so this happened. On that note, I am so ready for the final season of 'True Blood' because that show is super boss.

I was listening to John Legend's song 'This Time' I freakin love him and Mark Wahlberg, his movies are legit.


	4. Run

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'The Originals' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me. However, the story and its content belongs to me, just not the characters.

**Pairing:**

Klaus/Elijah

**M note:**Have you read or heard of 'The Giver' it's a book by Lois Lowry, I read it when I was nine. She is one of my favorite author's btw.

Anyway, I'll borrow this part from the book.

People aren't allowed to have their own kids so every camp has their own facility of women assigned to be birth-mothers and I think every family gets two or three kids.

But in this story only three people are allowed to be in the reigning family(s).

Also all girls assigned to Arahohael (the Kingdom of vampires) aren't 'turned' until the day of their eighteenth birthday/marriage. After copulation because no one wants to remain a virgin forever, I'm assuming idk.

The guys are fed small amounts of blood along with human food since birth so their bodies can adjust quickly to the transition at the age of sixteen.

By that time guys have already gone through puberty, been sick, gotten muscles and have had human experiences so it's all good.

**Ps:**

All the members of the King's or Queen's Gaurd are from different regions of the four main nations/kingdoms.

Only those within the squads have the royal seal of the reigning family they severe tattooed on their left arm, regardless of their gender or species.

Food in the story most likely isn't 12the century based because I didn't feel like looking it up.

I was listening to 'To be Alone' and 'It will come back' by Hozier

* * *

Esther was beyond the point of just being furious but only those close to the Queen could tell.

Seven seconds until the press conference was to begin and Niklaus was nowhere to be found.

Oh her son would regret this embarrassment. She would make sure of it.

On the plus side, she looked amazing in her blood red dress and the palace looked fantastic. The help had really outdone themselves and with good reason.

People from all over the planet would view this event and comment on it for days perhaps weeks to come.

Nothing like this had ever been attempted much less done before. For this alliance to work, nothing could go wrong.

She was sure those of the Mikaelson family would be watching, so not only was her reputation on the line.

With that thought in mind along with the words 'murder Klaus when he is found'.

She gave a sunny smile to the people of Ocilith and the press, then she began to speak as everyone in the room went silent.

"Welcome one and all to my home."

.

Elijah wasn't a gift-giving type of person. People went out of their way to give him gifts, tokens and presents.

For no apparent reason he could think of but he never did the same. If they wanted his favor they wouldn't get it, everyone who knew him knew that.

The world wasn't a kind place and honestly neither was he. All he was is good at hiding it.

The only people he had ever attempted to give presents to were his sister and father.

Neither had gone well for him so it was understandable if he didn't want to put himself out there just to be dissed, again.

This was a completely different case though. It was one that made him feel uneasy almost nervous.

He wasn't only giving a gift to the man (currently a stranger) he would spend the rest of his days with.

Elijah was also essentially representing his nation and kingdom as he did it.

Celeste had gone an hour ago. Having left him satisfied but still pondering since she hadn't really helped at all in that department.

Haley was probably somewhere in the castle making out with Jackson so they wouldn't be of any help or use to him.

Asking his father was out of the question but asking one of his personal gaurds wasn't, they would serve under him one day anyway.

Maybe he should watch the press conference live, not actually go to Ocilith because he wouldn't make it in time and honestly he didn't want to go to a place full of Nik's people.

What he could do is call for a magician, they would show him what his intended looked like or he didn't know, anything that would help him out but honestly it would hurt no one if he checked.

Huh the guy had a nice name. Elijah liked the way it rolled off his tongue but that wasn't important.

One thing all knew for sure, he had to try something.

.

Rebekah knew that once Niklaus was found by her mother's guards that he wasn't about to leave the room unmarred.

She had never seen her mother so pissed off before and was honestly surprised that the others hadn't noticed or commented.

So far her mother was doing a A+ job of distracting the crowd as Rebekah knew she would but soon people would grow impatient.

"Where the hell are you, Nik?" She had whispered the words quietly to herself in mild worry.

Now that she thought of it she hadn't seen her handmaiden in a while.

Just as she was about to drink some champagne she paused and it clicked.

Genevieve had a crush on Klaus since she was fifteen but he'd never given her the time of day.

Not because she was part of the help or because she was shy, he wasn't a douche.

Rebekah gussed it was because Genevieve was the only girl that wanted to be around her voluntarily and that was rare.

For some unfathomable reason some people just didn't like her, obviously they wouldn't say it to her face because she is a princess to one of the most powerful kingdoms in existence.

That still didn't make things less sucky for her.

Well one thing was clear, neither Klaus or Genevieve would let the opportunity pass them by.

If found out they would be in deep shit, both were probably aware though.

.

.

Haley had been eating some pizza with Jackson, his parents and her dad. While waiting to hear from the Queen of the wolves.

For a moment she had actually thought things would be awkward but now that the spotlight was on her brother and Klaus, all was fantastic for her.

Jackson gave her a small smile when he thought Mikael was busy talking to his parents and she held his hand softly under the table.

"You two honestly thought I wouldn't know about your attraction. Funny, the sparks I see between you too could stared a fire."

Jackson paled and Haley seemed to be choking as she coughed loudly and Jackson poured her some water quickly then scooted away from her a little as if that would actually help, it didn't.

"..."

"..."

Haley didn't know what to say so she kept quite as her father laughed then gave Jackson a pat on the shoulder while he tried and failed to not give his King a 'wtf' look.

"I'll allow you to court my daughter on one condition."

.

.

With fifteen minutes left until the press conference was to be over a few reporters gathered up the courage to ask for the whereabouts of the future King of Ocilith.

As Esther began to answer the questions Rebekah tapped her shoulder gently and told her that Nik had been found and that he was in less than decent conditions.

Rebekah couldn't help her hands from trembling as she saw her mother oddly calm while speaking.

"My son, Niklaus is ill at the moment. It seems I am needed at his bedside presently." A series of murmurs and speculations were heard but she put all rumors to rest with her next words.

"Worry not my subjects, friends and esteemed guests. It is nothing too serious, nothing the madics at my disposal can't handle. I assure you. All will be well."

With those words she left and Rebekah took over by making up some bullshit about how excited Klaus was about a school he was opening in honor of Prince Elijah.

Somewhere in Arahohale Elijah could be heard yelling incredulously to a scared looking magician.

"Are you fucking kidding me, now I have to step up my game!?"

.

.

.

"Today you not only embarrassed me, yourself and you sister. You have disgraced this nation and my kingdom!"

Taking an instant to compose herself she breathed slowly then looked around the torture chamber with disgust.

"The only reason you are to leave this room alive is because you are my child and I made a treaty with Mikael."

Klaus straightend his jacket slightly as he looked around the room a little then spoke.

"Promise me one thing, call it my birthday present if you want. I couldn't care less but don't hurt Genevieve. She is Rebekah's friend."

"She should be flayed but I'll grant you this mercy. You have to know, I'm doing this so that you will be a good King. I will make an honest man of you yet. One who knows his place and what it means to have respect."

Esther snapped her fingers and the twelve members of her Queen's Guard appeared as if from thin air.

Klaus knew what was coming and it was terrifying but more than that, it was humiliating and he was seriously not okay with this.

"Mother, please don't do this. I've done nothing wrong. We aren't married yet! I bet he's enjoying his last hours of freedom. Why should I not do the same?!"

A second passed him by as the men and women with a vast knowledge in torture waited for their Queen to respond.

"I see you're just as foolish as your father. Leah, Theo."

A girl with dark green eyes and straight black hair that only went down to her shoulders stood up as the man next to her mimiced her actions.

He had light grey eyes and dirty-blonde hair that was cut short. Both were equally talented and known throughout the kingdoms for there cruelty and sole devotion to Esther.

"Make sure to amend this before the ceremony. You have three days and know what has to be done."

She gave her son a quick kiss on his cheek then moved back as she spoke to the people around her with a gentle voice that made him want to vomit and broke his heart into little pieces as her words sunk in.

"Heal him if his injuries become to much for him to bear then start over. If he passes out wake him up and resume, just make it worse than before. I want him broken by the time I go to sleep."

There were various tables with weapons and devices used for torture in the large room. Klaus knew the place would be covered in his blood by the end of the night and nothing would save him.

The men and women of her guard answered simultaneously with the same words. "We do as you command."

Esther locked eyes with Klaus one last time, all she saw was betrayal and the beginning of pure hatred.

She gave a small smile. He would be a great King after all.

"Happy birthday, son."

With those words she left and the doors closed behind her silently as those of her personal guard began to beat him to a pulp.

If by the end of those three days he knew one thing and one thing only, it was to be revenge.

He would make everyone in that room rue the day they laid a hand on him, that included his mother.


	5. Haze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show, anything related to or characters from the show 'The Originals' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

**Pairing:**

Klaus/Elijah

**M note/Warning: **All woman who gets knocked up-pregnant from any kingdom/city/town etc.

And are not asignad to be birth-mothers are to terminiate the fetus immidatly-kill the baby before it is born.

This is one of the first and most basic of rules for every species (except vamps, they can't have kids) but one that will never cause controversy.

Also the King-Queen/ Reigning couple is beheaded on the night of their child's coranitation/wedding.

It's fucked up but insures that no ruler(s) stay in power for too long and builds great presure to make sure the next generation is a better one than the last, this is also a law that will never be questioned/defied.

I was listing to 'Dream on' by Aerosmith and 'You' by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Time drew on as if mocking him for his fear. His mother's gaurds has accomplished their given task without flaw.

He was broken just to be healed then damaged and degraded until he could no longer bear it.

Only when he began to sob uncontrollably because of the physiological torture or when he awoke after a few minutes of unconsciounsness would they cease their actions.

.

Niklaus is a naive boy.

One whom in their eyes has never been anything other than a spoiled temperamental child who has been sheltered his whole life from the crule world and evil people.

Still, in those rare moments.

The ones where he stood up for himself agaist anyone who dared deify him or his word, showed the world that he was the chosen son of Ocilith

In those moments they saw him for what he truely was, is and will be.

Not just an Alpha.

He was not born to be just a King or a faceless monarch in a long list full of them.

The moment he walked out of that room they would serve no one but _their_ King.

Niklaus Labonair has just proven himself worthy of his Kings Gaurd as has his mother before him, her father and all of the previous leaders.

Those unfortante souls who had failed the test were put to death without question of comment and never mentioned of again.

If their siblings happend to fail as well then the ruling monarch would select a member of the Zerin Clan to lead.

.

Blood covered the walls effictivly tainting everything in its path.

He could no longer feel himself healing but he would not call for help.

In all honesty Nik could do nothing other than lay on the ground as he breathed the stench of it in.

Hunger and thirst were all he could think of even though he just wanted to throw up but he had to prepare.

With that being the only thing on his mind he dragged himself slowly and spit out a little bit of blood then stifled a scream.

After standing up and having made the mistake of taking a moment to feel it all.

On his way to his chambers servents and a few visiting members of his mother's court gasped in horror when they recognized who it was that stood before them.

Words like, "Sire, wait here while I call for a medic" or "let me help you to your room" something like that.

They were kind, well that is what he would have thought the night before his birthday but now he saw them for what they actually are.

He told them all to stay away from him or die a quick death.

When he approached his room and made sure no one was watching he rested agaisnt one of the walls.

Even before opening the door to his room of choice because it was the closest he knew that he didn't have the strength to bathe on his own but he would not let that stop him.

He could be any word in a dictionary but weak would never be one.

Only a few hours until the ceremony and reception then the death of his mother.

Rebekah could have and keep the crown if she wanted.

He would just be sure to be present and smiling at his mother's funeral.

Everyone in her guard was next.

.

.

"I cannot comit this heinous act, please father. I am begging this of you. I love her and you will not take Celeste from me!"

Elijah stood at an acceptable distance from the King lest his Gaurds actually percive him as a threat.

However he could'nt let his freind die just because he has pissed off his father by not sending his sick fiance a gift on his birthday in order to fuck said freind.

Okay that sounded rude even to him so he would make up for it on their wedding night.

Of that he was somewhat sure, it would have to be something besides the sex.

Perhaps time to see their new home, books or a rabbit? He was not sure what it was that wolves ate when hungry.

He was pulled out of his muisings as his father spoke.

"You will do as I command. Not only am I your father, I am your King. One who is teaching a valuble lesson that shall be seared into memory by the both of you."

Haley held onto Jackson's arms tightly as if afaid to let go while looking soley at her father and speaking her mind.

"Jack did nothing wrong, it was I who asked him to keep our love a secret because deep down I knew you would never accept it."

Mikael smiled slightly then spoke as he looked at his angry children and their terrified lovers.

"This is a test. All I want is for one of you to pass it."

With that he took a step back and sat on his throne. The second he did all tweleve of his Gaurds made their presence known.

"I am human. How do you expect me to defend myself and protect Jackson?" Haley looked at her father incredulously.

"He doesn't." Elijah looked away as the depth of his words sunk in then he picked up a two handed sword.

Mikael kept quiet as he waited patiently for something to happen, what went down made him proud.

"We are a team. Through thick and thin." Jackson picked up a crossbow as Hayley grabbed an axe then kissed him gently while not caring that her father, his gaurds or Elijah were persent.

"You are the only girl I will ever love and the future Queen of Arahohael. I am just glad I met you and even more so, that you bothered to give me the time of day."

Jackson gave a sad smile then looked away and tossed his weapon aside. He would not harm Elijah or Celeste.

He is her brother and she, her bestfriend. The choice was obivious.

With a sigh and a last glance at his crying parents, he knelt before the love of his life then shut his eyes.

Haley took a shaky breath then licked at her dry lips and dried her tears as she looked at Elijah.

"Kill her."

For a moment everyone stood still. They looked at her, her father then her brother.

She comanded respect and would have it even if she had to kill people to get it.

Jackson looked up at her, confused but still kneeling as Haley spoke and Elijah hoped no one would take her seriously otherwise...he was not sure.

Of one thing he was. She would pay in blood.

"I am _your_ Queen and I will not repeat myself! I gave an oder, follow it or you will be next."

"No!" The word echoched throughout the halls of the palace as blood splattered all over him and he fell to his knees while he beheld her cropes.

She did not even have time to scream or react.

Jackson stood up as he stared in horror but took hold of Haley's hand and hugged her to his chest while she cried.

All twelve swords ran Celeste thru at once and Mikael laughed then stood.

Praised the men and women in charge of keeping him safe by saying. "Damn that took some serious skill, bravo."

After the words he focused his attention on his young daughter and her future husband.

"Both of you passed the test. All hail your Queen. All hail her King. Long may you reign daughter, Jackson. You will marry three days after Elijah's marriage to the new King of Ocilith."

With those words he was begining to leave but stopped long enough to kiss her forehead and tell her how happy he was that she had found a great man who loves her unconditionally.

Elijah stood up quickly then vamped away. He knows he couldn't take her corpse with him to give her a proper burial.

That her body would be put on display as if in honor.

For she had been one of the most important of milestones on Haley's road to becoming Queen.

.

.

"Oh fuck...how? Why? Who dared do this to you?" Elijah looked enraged and appalled as he stared at the still bleeding gashes on his husband's back.

"My mother gave the order."

It clicked instantly that this was what the Queen of Ocilith had meant by saying her son feeling slightly out of it.

"Nothing should justify this but pray tell, what did you do?"

After a moment of silence he simply said. "I don't want to talk about it."

The matter was dropped.

Even though he had known the guy for all of a day and a few minutes this was uncalled for and atrocious.

He did the only thing he could think of.

Cats did it when wounded so he was fifty percent sure wolves would too.

Klaus tried not to wince as the handsome stranger named Elijah touched his wounds softly after having removed his shirt by pulling it off quickly while trying to be mindful of his injuries.

He wasn't weak or pathetic and he would make sure the man behind him knew it but his mind got a blank space as he felt a warm, wet tongue.

Lick at his wounds slowly as his husband held him in place by having a hand rest gently against his wrist while the other was on his hip.

"That's just nasty but it feels good even though I'm tempted to tell you to stop."

Elijah wasn't sure if this was okay or even an accurate- sensible thing to do but he bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and started to kiss Nik's back.

At first it was slow and gentle but Niklaus surprised him by moaning while leaning into him a little.

"I passed the test, I am King."

Klaus was not supposed to sound so saddened by his truth but he knew Elijah had craved the crown more than he had.

"I know."

Elijah smiled slightly as he looked away for a second then removed his shirt and tossed it on the ground.

After a few seconds of holding back because this was weird and going oddly okay. He began to lick and savor the taste of him.

His wounds had stared to heal but the way Klaus seemed to guide his lips torwads his neck when he arches to the right as if asking him to go ahead and bite.

To claim him as his forever, it made him think pain or discomfort weren't the only thing they were here for.

This had end, both knew they only had a few minutes to get the words.

'Hello, yes this is a terrible and awkward situtation we are in but it will get so much worse because our parents and strangers from each council want to watch us get it on.'

At the moment neither cared enough to try.

Both heard a knock and knew it was go time.

Elijah backed up a little to look at Nik's eyes. They were like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Blood red eyes met dark golden and it seemed like the monsters within them drew breath for the first in existence.

Both clearly understood that the chemistry between them was undeniable and exciting but dangerous yet oh so inviting.

Perhaps that would change the moment other people approached them, what they felt was unnatural.

Klaus held his hands for a second then stood as he quietly mumbled something he almost couldn't hear.

Elijah interlaced their fingers for a second then let go and spoke nonchalantly even though everyone knows better.

"Enter"

.

.

.

"Hello. I am Freya Mikaelson, the new Queen of Arahohael."

"Grettings. My name is Henrik. As of today, I am King of Ocilith!"

* * *

**M note 2:**

Marriage shifted from arraigned to love based in the 18th century.

Members of the Zerin clan are childern caoched from birth to be the perfect monarch.

Any kingdom/contenant will have five members assigned to them in case the Reigning party's child/children fail them and their linage.

The moment the crown is theirs they take on the prevous family's name as a symbol of graditude for their service and respect for the previous leader.

Ocilith and Nelari have no qaulms about taking out anyone who does not meet their expectations, they have zero tolerance for failure.

Other kingdoms are way more relaxed on that though, they would most likely just disown the children of something.

I know I skipped over the wedding and other stuff but I will write of that in the next chapter.


	6. Vow

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'The Originals' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

**Pairing**:

Klaus/Elijah

**Ps**: This is AU-12th century and, in which Mikael is King of the vampires and Esther the Queen of the werewolves.

I was listening to 'Sign me' by Joey Pecoraro and 'Together' by The xx

* * *

"I am a King." Klaus whispered the words to himself as he looked at the reflection of himself in a mirror.

He was not healing at a pace fast enough to not draw at least some attention.

Of that he was certain.

Whether or not someone would be brave-foolish enough to comment aloud was an entirely different matter.

One he did not wish to think of, especially if the person asking was his intended.

A few hours before he had managed to clean himself up because no one was allowed to help him no matter the pain, challenge or discomfort.

He would be walking into enemy territory. Well, now family land.

They would be able to tell him apart from anyone else in the Kingdom of Arahohael.

He wondered if they would eat him because he was bleeding.

Probably not though since he is royalty but 'accidents' happened all the time.

That thought was not something comforting in the slightest.

.

"I am sorry that you had to die." Elijah still felt anger and sorrow as he looked out a window then turned away and walked towards his bedroom.

Celeste would be avenged but he would need time and that was something he could not spare at the moment.

He had to get ready for the travel to Ocilith.

The tailors would arrive soon and he had to speak with his father.

If only to say goodbye.

First he would pack up. Well, finish packing.

Now he felt that it...his fate was one of two things.

Uncertain or all too clear.

Either his 'betrothed' would outright reject him in favor of someone closer to his status or he would make his life hell.

One of servitude, public shame and misery. Something he would wish for no one.

His fate was sealed by the law of honor. The power of blood made it so.

As he approached the doors to his main room he was surprised by the presence of Jackson and Haley.

With a sigh he mentally prepared himself for her bullshit.

Maybe trusting Jackson with Blue had been a stupid decision at the time he made it.

Celeste's death does not mean he blames him though.

Elijah loves him like a brother and he knows that with time he can help his sister understand that her attitude and bloodthirsty choices would gain her many a foe.

.

The palace was even more beautiful than he had originally thought it would be.

Corinthian effect has him mesmerized as he takes some minutes to take in the details but he is honestly disappointed that he does not see people in collars or dog parks.

That straight up sounds racist and he will not mention it to anyone but it was kind of a let down.

Nobles and servants alike greet him with smiles and awed bowing instead of animosity or fright.

Beautiful women and handsome men offer to bring him drinks while he waits for the Queen of Ocilith but he refuses politely.

Only when a blonde girl accompanied by a auburn haired girl about her age pop up behind him does he accept anything.

He noticed the way she carries herself. Even without the need of a crown he can tell she is the Princess.

The girl next to her is either her romantic partner, a friend or her hand-maiden.

Either way he would be cordial towards both ladies.

.

.

The journey to Arahohael had been so boring. Not all was too bad though. He saw many interesting buildings.

Whereas the buildings in his Kingdom were more appointed the ones here are baronial.

If only he had brought a paintbrush or a pencil.

Maybe he could do some shopping and sight seeing before the wedding.

If not then his fiancé could give him a tour of the Kingdom at a later date. Perhaps their first if Elijah was so inclined.

He was truly surprised to find the place so full of light, happy looking children and most of all the place was completely bat-less.

Probably shouldn't mention that though as they were obviously faulty rumors.

The carriage comes to a stop as the horses are immobile because of the vampire compulsion power.

Once he gets off a brunette girl and a young man about his age greet him personally.

He assumes they are the Queen and King consort.

.

.

"I Elijah, first born. Royal blood of Arahohael. Promise to be your confidant and to always be there for you. You will have honesty from me. I give you my heart freely."

He took a second to hear the heartbeats of those around him and continues speaking without much thought.

"As I do not take these words lightly. Today and throughout your life. I shall be your friend, husband and constant source of lame jokes because a little laughter never does any harm."

Elijah smiled slightly then grabbed the ceremonial dagger with the wolves crest and cut into his left hand.

As he ignores the mildly graphic thought of what it would be like to get eaten by millions of said wolves and continues speaking.

"Your people are family to me. Now my vow is made in blood, wind and stone. Long may you reign."

Klaus felt like his heart was racing a little too quickly so he took a breath.

It was his turn to speak and he was wondering what it was that would come out of his mouth because he hadn't really bothered trying to think about the words themselves.

All along he had been thinking while basically under the impression that he would get customized flash cards or something.

He briefly wondered if the guy next to him well in his Kingdom, pulled words out of his ass or actually practiced/anticipated the day because he was to marry a King.

Something just flat out told him he was wrong about his last assumption as his words settled in while he took a second to actually look at him instead of trying to avoid contact of any kind.

Ready as he would ever be he begins.

"I Niklaus, first born. Royal blood of Ocilith. Swear to respect, trust and love you."

Wow such great a promise. One he sincerely would attempt to keep.

It was the sensible, honorable thing to due. Something he wished would have befallen him had their roles happened to be reversed.

He grabbed the ceremonial dagger and noticed the vampire's crest then cut into his left hand as he ignores the silence.

It seems everyone is waiting for him to continue so that they can celebrate by means of eating all the food in sight and drinking like tomorrow is a made up word.

"Your people are my family. Now my vow is made in blood, fire and water. Long may you reign. Forever by my side."

Everyone in the crowds were cheering for the couple but all Klaus noticed was the look of utter surprise as Elijah stares at him through the camera looking visual help the magicians at their disposal provided worldwide.

The royal families of Caelum and Nelari were present. Both showing complete support in the union that would assure order and peace.

Ushering in a new era.

Something that broke custom without really affecting anyone because no bloodline would cross.

The Alzaihia family was visiting Arahohael. While the Gerard family was to be a few days in Ocilith.

Both families expected something to either go wrong or someone attempting to hog the spotlight.

Whatever the outcome of this day, no this alliance. It promised to be interesting.

* * *

Elijah awoke to the sound of his...husband...that notion-reality would take a bit of effort and time to get accustomed to.

Niklaus, yeah he'd settle for just acknowledging him by his given name.

Was seemingly trying to get away.

The act of valor on his part was admirable if albeit pointless unless he wanted to surrender the throne-crown to his sister and die.

The moment the thought crossed his mind he cannot help but feel bad. A little insulted and inadequate.

Inferior as he did the day(s) of, before and after their wedding. He shoved that feeling down.

Understanding completely the need to be alone, away from everyone and everything.

After all, the establishment of their situation was something new in the matter of bringing; two different species, cultures and civilizations together.

He was pulled out of his musings by the muffled screams of agony. With a look of a little fear but overall worry he vamped to find the source of the sound.

The second he unlocked the door he was bent on looking all over the place but his eyes settled on the shadowed outline of the werewolf King as he leaned against one of the wall railings.

With an eyebrow raised he briefly wondered if Niklaus was contemplating suicide.

Then why. A few of the questions that ran through his mind were.

Was sex with him that bad?

No else had complained before about anything regarding his actions but he had been a Prince.

A sure heir to the throne.

Their night together...the consummation of the marriage had been less than desired, oh what an understatement.

Yesterday had been awkward as fuck.

Their parents had been commenting on the technique and telling them about their own experiences while Klaus looked like he wanted to throw up and he looked so damn embarrassed-disgusted.

At least their sister's were spared the sight, oh hell they would have no doubt been traumatized by such displays.

Both had wanted it to end as soon as possible but it was difficult to keep it up...the charade and he supposed also his penis.

He shook his head to try and keep such thoughts away. This was not the time and there was no real use-purpose of dwelling on the past.

Apparently his mind was having none of that as his next thought was a simple one.

Was the prospect of a life with him something horrible enough to ask for death?

Now that one just hurt.

He was not sure what to think.

If there was a code of conduct or manual full of instructions on how to handle such a scenario, he certainly has no clue.

Looking up just in time to see Klaus jump. He follows without a thought for himself.

.

.

.

Klaus gasps in pain as the absolute need to change.

Shift into his wolf form threatens to take hold but he doesn't want, cannot bring himself to hurt the man next to him.

He has to get away as fast as possible because he feels his claws extend as his teeth follow and his eyes are somewhere in between blue and gold.

The harder he tries to hold back to fight the beast within the harder it is think straight. With a whimper he untangles himself from the horrible mess of comfortable warmth the many blankets provide.

Elijah sleeps far away from him on the bed, it's far enough and not even an exaggeration to think that if he so much as accidentally sneezes or coughs that he'll fall off the bed.

Granted, he has no idea if vampires can even do that but doesn't really care as he ignores his own problems for a few seconds to grab Elijah's right arm and torso gently to drag him away from the bed's edge.

He knows that if his husband...

If Elijah awoke in that moment that he would be so damn scared and probably looking more monster than man because his body is beginning to shift by means of his bones cracking under his skin and rearranging themselves.

Only when he was sure no real harm or embarrassment would come to the man under him Klaus moved off and ran more like staggered to the doors and clasped a hand over his mouth as a howl threatens to leave him.

As soon as the doors are safely locked behind him. Honestly he is beyond surprised that he has shown much-needed, _this_ level of restraint.

He ran to the castle walls and jumped over the railing without much thought to possible death or the amount of broken bones he would obtain.

.

.

.

The night's air is cool against his fur as he trots over to a large cherry tree and he is like 'what the fuck? I thought such trees existed only in myths' and curls up against the grass near it.

Before he knows it he's asleep again.

Elijah's arm had been dislocated courtesy of the fall and his carelessness. He sets it back in place as he looks around.

The sound of the ocean waves crashing against the castle are the only thing he can hear as he ignores the blood that's dripping down his shirt.

Or the fact that he left his shoes behind and now his feet are covered in mud.

Seriously though would it have really hurt Klaus to use the damn stairs to get to one of the backyard gardens.

Why did he just go after him blindly though? If anything that was the real question.

After calling for Niklaus like four times he found him under a cherry blossom tree and was briefly like 'oh shit, these actually exist.'

What he saw next made him smile something automatic, gentle but astounded.

A beautiful thing was sleeping peacefully even though it was covered in blood, grass and mud.

So this was the reason as to why Nik bolted from their bed. 'Their' that sounded odd.

He wasn't accustomed to sharing but he would have to try sometime.

The moon's light illuminated everything around him as the wind knocked little blossoms off the trees and onto the ground.

He found it understandable but a little sad that Klaus had to go through such a painful experience every full moon.

At least he was assuming it was like clockwork.

With a yawn he took his shirt off and covered the sleeping wolf then leaned against the tree and fell asleep to the sound of water tides crashing against rocks.


End file.
